Liebe und Schicksal
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Mary MacDonald und Adrian Mulciber... ONESHOT


_Frühjahr 1977_

Ihre Finger verkrampften sich um ihre Feder und ein Tintenklecks erschien auf ihrem Pergament. Seit einer Viertelstunde versuchte sie schon einen Satz zu schreiben, aber konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und irgendetwas zu Papier bringen. Neben „Die Anwendungen von Alraunen" schmückte nun ein großer schwarzer Fleck das Papier.

Mary MacDonald, eine Gryffindor, die in wenigen Wochen ihre Abschlussprüfungen schreiben würde, legte seufzend ihre Feder beiseite und beseitigte das Missgeschick mit ihrem Zauberstab. Sie starrte noch ein paar Augenblicke auf das leere Pergament, auf dem nur eine einsame Überschrift stand, dann beschloss sie, ihre Hausaufgaben in Kräuterkunde auf einen anderen Tag zu verschieben. Sie schlug ihr Buch zu, rollte ihr Blatt zusammen und verstaute alle Sachen in ihrer Tasche.

Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu einem Tisch in einiger Entfernung, an dem eine Gruppe Slytherins saß und lernte. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer als sie einen großgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen unter ihnen erkannte, Adrianus Mulciber. Er sprach gerade mit Alexander Avery, einem anderen Slytherin aus seinem Jahrgang. Sie amüsierten sich über irgendetwas.

Mary spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde, als sie Mulciber lachen hörte. Sie wollte ihr Buch in ihre Tasche stecken, aber merkte gar nicht, dass sie mitten in der Bewegung innegehalten hatte. Als er kurz zu ihr herübersah und sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, glitt ihr das Lexikon aus den Finger und fiel zu Boden. Sie schrak aus ihrer Trance und hob das Buch beschämt auf.

„Wo schaust du die ganze Zeit hin?", fragte ihre Freundin Lily Evans, die ihr am Tisch gegenübersaß, ungeduldig.

Marys Gesicht lief rot an. „Ähm… Nirgends", sagte sie schnell. „Ich geh schon mal vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ich komm mit", sagte Valentina Lenormand, die neben Mary gesessen hatte, schlug ebenfalls ihr Buch zu und verstaute ihre Sachen in ihrer Tasche.

„Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Lily und widmete sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz.

Mary nickte nur, hielt ihr Buch eng an ihre Brust gepresst und verließ so schnell es ging die Bibliothek. Valentina folgte ihr. Sie musste fast laufen, um mit ihrer Freundin mithalten zu können, die immer noch einen hochroten Kopf hatte.

„Hey, warte doch mal!", sagte Valentina, schloss zu Mary auf und fasste sie an der Schulter. „Hey!"

„Was denn?", murmelte Mary.

„Ach komm schon, wir saßen eine halbe Stunde in der Bibliothek und du hast gerade mal die Überschrift zu deinem Aufsatz geschrieben. Aber das ist auch nicht verwunderlich, deine Blicke sind ja auch die ganze Zeit über… abgeschweift, jedenfalls waren sie nicht in deinem Buch", meinte Valentina vielsagend.

„Quatsch!", wehrte Mary schnell ab und eilte weiter.

„Komm schon, es ist so offensichtlich", meinte Valentina. „Gib es wenigstens zu!"

„Ich weiß nicht, von was du redest!", meinte Mary nur, aber ihr Gesicht lief schon wieder heiß an und ihr Herz pochte wie wild.

Valentina stellte sich ihr in den Weg, sodass Mary beinahe in sie hineingelaufen wäre. Erschrocken sah sie ihre Freundin an. „Was…?"

„Mary, mach dir doch nichts vor. Du stehst auf diesen Slytherin! Auf Mulciber! Versuch ja nicht zu widersprechen!", fügte sie hinzu, als Mary den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu entgegnen.

„Du konntest kaum die Augen von ihm lassen! Du hast die ganze Zeit zu ihm rübergeschaut!"

Mary seufzte und ließ sich in einer nahegelegenen Nische auf einem Fenstersims nieder.

„Also hab ich Recht?", hakte Valentina nach.

Mary konnte es nicht leugnen. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass es nicht so offensichtlich war, aber ihrer Freundin entging nichts. Ja, es stimmte. Sie stand nicht nur einfach auf Adrianus Mulciber, sie war Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Schon seit etlichen Monaten. Und genau das war ein Problem.

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich zerknirscht. Augenblicke später rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

Valentina setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr trostspendend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Es war eine unglückliche Verliebtheit, die, wie Mary genau wusste, keine Zukunft hatte, so sehr sie sich das auch wünschte oder sich Hoffnungen machte. Adrianus Mulciber stammte aus einer angesehenen Reinblutfamilie und schon länger kursierten Gerüchte, seine Familie sei in die dunklen Künste verwickelt und würde den Dunklen Lord unterstützen. Er und seine Familie, so wie auch seine Freunde, waren der festen Überzeugung, dass Muggelgeborene kein Recht hatten, Hogwarts zu besuchen oder Magie zu lernen. Muggelgeborene waren Abschaum in ihren Augen. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, war Mary MacDonald aus einer Muggelfamilie.

„Wow", meinte Valentina, die um Worte verlegen war. „Du bist echt in Mulciber verknallt. Das... Also das haut selbst mich um. Ich hab ja schon die letzten Monate gemerkt, dass irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt, aber… Jetzt… ist es praktisch offensichtlich, dass du übergeschnappt bist."

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fragte Mary und schniefte.

„Nein!", versicherte ihre Freundin sofort. „Es ist nur… Du weißt ja hoffentlich, dass das wenig Chancen hat, oder? Ich meine… Schau ihn dir an!"

„Er sieht toll aus! Es ist… Er ist doch eigentlich ganz nett", verteidigte sich Mary. „Das sind seine dummen Freunde und… Er schaut sogar im Unterricht manchmal zu mir rüber…"

„Oh Mary!", unterbrach Valentina sie energisch. „Du hast die rosarote Verliebtheitsbrille auf! Natürlich ist er nett für dich, weil du nur das Gute an ihm siehst! Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Meine Eltern kennen seine Familie, das sind alles total eingebildete, arrogante Reinblüterschnösel! Für die sind Muggel und Muggelgeborene Abschaum! Ich weiß, ich rede mich leicht, weil ich selbst aus einer Reinblutfamilie stamme, aber du hast Muggeleltern! Was glaubst du denn, wie Mulciber dich sieht? Der sieht dich als minderwertig an. In seinen Augen stehst du unter ihm! Du bist nur wertlos für ihn und er hat keinen Respekt vor Leuten wie dir! Mit sowas musst du dich nicht abgeben! Du hast was Besseres verdient! Außerdem hat er nicht eine Freundin?"

Mary sah Valentina mit großen Augen entsetzt an, dann brach sie erneut heftig in Tränen aus.

„Oh nein, tut mir Leid", sagte Valentina schuldbewusst und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. Damit hatte sie genau das Falsche gesagt.

„Was soll ich denn machen?", schluchzte Mary traurig und verzweifelt.

„So Leid mir das tut, ich weiß, man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt, aber… Du musst Adrianus Mulciber so schnell es geht vergessen. Da gibt's einfach keine Hoffnung. Hör mal, in drei Monaten sind Prüfungen, kurz darauf sind der Abschlussball und die Zeugnisvergabe. Solange musst du noch durchhalten, dann siehst du ihn nie wieder. Aber tu mir bis dahin einen Gefallen: Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf."

Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner der beiden merkte, dass jemand nur ein paar Meter entfernt um die Ecke gestanden und ihr Gespräch mitangehört hatte.

* * *

><p>Alles, was Valentina gesagt hatte, war die bittere Wahrheit, der Mary ins Auge sehen musste. Sie war ihrer Freundin dankbar für ihre klaren Worte und ihr Verständnis. Alle die Dinge, die sie gesagt hatte, wusste Mary eigentlich selbst, aber sie selbst hatte es immer geschafft, sich das Offensichtliche schönzureden oder gekonnt beiseite zu schieben. Es jedoch von jemand anderem in aller Deutlichkeit zu hören, das war nicht leicht, einfach wegzureden. Es war hart, aber Valentina hatte Recht. Mary musste Adrianus Mulciber aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Sie machte sich nur unglücklich damit.<p>

Die Sache erwies sich jedoch als schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie verkroch sich und weinte viel, vor Liebeskummer. Besonders unerträglich waren die Zeiten, in denen die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten und in denen sie Mulciber nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Da alle für die Prüfungen lernen mussten, fand sie ihn immer wieder an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek. Ständig warf sie ihm verstohlene Blicke zu und wenn sie ihn von Mädchen umringt sah, flüchtete sie zum Stundenende sofort aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Die Tatsache, dass alle Schüler bereits dabei waren, sich Partner und Partnerinnen für den Abschlussball zu suchen, half ihrem Vorhaben, Mulciber zu vergessen, keinen Deut weiter. Mulciber war als Mädchenschwarm bekannt und viele rissen sich geradezu darum, von ihm auf den Ball eingeladen zu werden.

Ein paar Mal sah Mary, wie er mit einem Mädchen flankiert durch die Gänge schritt, woraufhin sie in Tränen ausbrach und in die nächste Toilette flüchtete. Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff, mit dem sie Alte Runen hatte, fragte sie, ob sie seine Begleitung auf dem Ball sein wollte, aber Mary lehnte reflexartig ab. Der Junge war nett und sie hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, ihn abzuweisen und zu enttäuschen, aber sie wollte sich auch nichts vormachen. Je näher der Ball rückte, desto sicherer war sie, dass sie allein hingehen musste. Wenn sie nicht mit Mulciber hingehen konnte, dann wohl mit niemandem.

* * *

><p>Es war das letzte Hogsmeade- Wochenende vor den Prüfungen und die Siebtklässler nutzten die Gelegenheit, dem Lernstress für ein paar Stunden zu entkommen und sich bei einem Einkaufsbummel im Dorf etwas zu erholen.<p>

Mary und Valentina kauften sich im Honigtopf eine Tüte Süßigkeiten, anschließend neue Federkiele und Pergament und rundeten den Nachmittag mit einem Butterbier im Drei Besen ab. Lily Evans war nicht bei ihnen, sondern bei James Potter, mit dem sie seit Weihnachten ging.

„Wie geht's dir denn eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Valentina.

Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Butterbier wollte ihr nicht richtig schmecken. Überhaupt wollte ihr in letzter Zeit überhaupt nichts richtig schmecken. Zu allem Überfluss saßen Mulciber und seine Slytherinfreunde an einem runden Tisch in der Ecke und amüsierten sich prächtig. Mulciber hatte den Arm um ein blondes Mädchen gelegt, von dem sich Mary ziemlich sicher war, dass sie Mariella Fawley hieß und aus einer wohlhabenden, angesehen Reinblutfamilie stammte. Offenbar hatte er seine Ballbegleitung schon gefunden. Marys Magen verknotete sich bei dem schwer zu ertragenen Anblick. Sie versuchte, stur nach unten auf ihr Glas zu sehen, aber konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder auf die andere Seite des Pubs zu schielen.

„Mary, hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Wollen wir gehen?", fragte Valentina, die gemerkt hatte, was los war.

In diesem Moment kamen ein paar Ravenclaws herüber, mit denen Valentina gut befreundet war. Mary winkte schnell ab.

„Nein, du kannst ruhig bleiben. Ich gehe zurück zum Schloss."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, ja."

Mary zahlte ihr Butterbier und warf einen letzten Blick auf Mulciber. Für einen kurzen Moment wanderten seine Augen zu ihr, dann verließ sie den Drei Besen und schritt die Straße hinauf Richtung Schule. Ein paar Schüler eilten lachend und scherzend an ihr vorüber, freuten sich auf das baldige Ende der Schule und den bevorstehenden Abschlussball.

Mary konnte sich nicht richtig freuen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie entfernte sich von den anderen, damit niemand sie weinen sah. Sie verließ den Weg und eilte in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, wo sie sich auf einem Stein nahe des Waldrandes niederließ. Das Gelächter der anderen Schüler war nicht mehr zu hören. Es dämmerte bereits.

Sie saß vielleicht ein paar Minuten dort, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Als sie sich umdrehte, erstarrte sie. Adrianus Mulciber und Alexander Avery schritten langsam und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf den Gesichtern auf sie zu.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte Mulciber. „Die kleine Mary."

Mary erhob sich. Ihre Knie zitterten und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Mir sind da so ein paar Sachen zu Ohren gekommen, Mary", sagte Mulciber. „Es heißt, dass du… total in mich verknallt sein sollst?" Er lachte. Avery verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht.

Entsetzt starrte Mary die beiden Slytherins an. Wie hatten sie davon erfahren? Ihr Hals war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Die Tüte mit den Süßigkeiten glitt aus ihrer Hand und ihr Inhalt verstreute sich über den Waldboden. Sie stand stocksteif da, unfähig etwas zu tun. Mulcibers Spott bohrte sich wie ein spitzer Dolch in ihr Herz.

„Weißt du…" Blitzschnell zog Mulciber seinen Zauberstab und warf Mary zu Boden. Ein Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Körper. „Offenbar wird es doch langsam mal Zeit, dir zu zeigen, wo du hingehörst."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Mary wurde über den Boden geschleudert. Mulciber und Avery lachten höhnisch. Sie prallte mit der Schulter hart gegen den Stein. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und rappelte sich langsam auf.

„CRUCIO!", sagte Mulciber und augenblicklich wurde sie von der Wucht des Unverzeihlichen Fluches zu Boden gerissen. Sie fand sich zu Mulcibers Füßen wieder. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers schien zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sie schrie und wand sich vor Schmerz.

Ihre Qual hielt ein paar Sekunden an, dann nahm er den Fluch von ihr. Mary keuchte. Mit letzter Kraft hob sie ihren Kopf und sah von unten zu ihm hinauf.

„Das ist da, wo du hingehörst, wertloses Schlammblut", sagte Mulciber kalt. „Zu Füßen eines reinblütigen Zauberers." Er und Avery lachten.

Mary weinte.

„Mit sowas wie dir würde ich mich niemals abgeben", giftete Mulciber. „Und damit du auch für die Zukunft weißt, was ich von dir halte…"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal und Mary wurde herumgerissen. Sie kugelte einen leichten Abhang hinunter und landete mit dem Gesicht voraus in einer Pfütze voll Schlamm.

„Das ist, wo Schlammblüter hingehören", höhnte Avery von oben und die beiden zogen lachend davon.

Sie kamen allerdings nicht weit, da sich ihnen Lily Evans und Valentina Lenormand in den Weg stellten.

„Was wollt ihr denn?", fragte Mulciber scheinheilig. „Wenn ihr eure Freundin sucht, die wird gerade ihrem Stand gerecht."

Die beiden Jungen wollten zurück zum Schloss gehen, doch die Mädchen hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen sie nicht durch.

„Glaubt ja nicht, ihr könnt euch einfach so davonstehlen!", zischte Valentina bedrohlich. Ihr gegenüber machten die Slytherins für gewöhnlich weniger Ärger, weil sie selbst reinblütig und ihre Eltern in der Gesellschaft sehr angesehen waren. „Wir haben gesehen, was ihr gemacht habt!"

Während Valentina mit den beiden Slytherins diskutierte, eilte Lily zu Mary und half ihr auf die Beine. Mary war von oben bis unten mit Schlamm bespritzt. Ihr Umhang war dreckig, Blätter und Gras klebten in ihren Haaren. Sie weinte heftig und wurde von Schluchzern erschüttert. Sie zitterte stark und merkte kaum, dass Lily sie stützte und sie langsam zum Schloss hochführte. Ihre Knie waren so weich, dass sie kaum richtig laufen konnte.

Avery und Mulciber grinsten nur hämisch. Valentina reichte es. Zorn hatte sie gepackt und sie trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Mulciber zu und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Das Lachen auf ihren Gesichtern gefror.

„Pass auf, Lenormand!", warnte Mulciber knurrend.

„Passt ihr mal lieber auf. Ich bin Mary nachgegangen und ich habe genau gesehen, was ihr gemacht habt. Ihr habt einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch angewendet. Wenn die Lehrer das wüssten…"

„Ich warne dich…"

„Was wollt ihr denn tun? Mit mir dasselbe machen wie mit Mary? Dann gibt es richtig Ärger! Ich werde das melden. Macht euch auf was gefasst!"

Wutentbrannt stürmte sie davon.

* * *

><p>Lily wollte Mary in den Krankenflügel bringen, doch diese weigerte sich. Sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, sie wollte einfach nur allein sein, nur noch schlafen. Lily war damit nicht einverstanden, wollte sie überreden, den Vorfall sofort zu melden, aber Mary wehrte ab.<p>

Schließlich gab sie widerwillig auf. Mary schleppte sich durch den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum nach oben ins Badezimmer, wo sie eine Dusche nahm. Sie weinte, während sie sich wusch. Gerade, als sie sich angezogen hatte und ins Bett legen wollte, kam Valentina in den Schlafsaal.

„Mary, hey, wie geht's dir? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Mary nickte schwach. Ihr Gesicht war verweint, ihre Augen gerötet. Auf der Wange hatte sie eine Schürfwunde. Ihre Schulter war blau und schmerzte, sodass sie sie kaum bewegen konnte.

„Wir gehen zu McGonagall, diesmal kommen sie nicht davon! Das war echt zu viel!"

„Gib dir keine Mühe", sagte Lily, die ebenfalls die Treppe in den Mädchenschlafsaal heraufgekommen war. „Sie will den Vorfall nicht melden."

Valentina dachte, sich verhört zu haben. Vollkommen unverständlich sah sie Mary an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mary! Überleg mal, was sie getan haben! Du musst das einem Lehrer erzählen!"

„Nein, nein, nein", wimmerte Mary verzweifelt. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie zu einem Lehrer gehen. Das hätte für Mulciber nur Ärger bedeutet und das wollte sie nicht. Es tat ihr weh, was er getan hatte, das der Junge, für den sie schwärmte sie so verächtlich behandelt hatte. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass es vorbei war und sie wollte den Vorfall möglichst schnell vergessen. Zudem lag es nahe, anzunehmen, dass man Avery und Mulciber von der Schule verweisen würde, wenn sie meldete, dass man den Cruciatus- Fluch auf sie angewendet hatte. Die Rache der beiden war ihr gewiss und sie konnte es keine Minute länger ertragen, Mulcibers vor Ekel und Zorn verzerrtes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er sie ansah.

„Bitte, nicht."

„Ich versteh dich einfach nicht!", entrüstete sich Valentina. „Ich werde das nicht einfach so hinnehmen!" Sie stürmte hinaus.

Mary verkroch sich in dieser Nacht unter ihre Bettdecke und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

* * *

><p>„Hast du gehört? Lily hat sich mit Severus gestritten, du weißt schon diesem Slytherin- Jungen, der immer mit Avery und Mulciber herumhängt. Sie wollte nicht sagen, warum…"<p>

Mary hörte beim Frühstück ein paar Mädchen tuscheln. Lily sprach seit dem Vorfall nicht mit ihr, auch Valentina zeigte ihr die kalte Schulter. Wenn sie jemand auf ihr Gesicht ansprach, sagte sie, sie sei draußen auf den Ländereien gestürzt.

Mary wusste genau, warum sich Lily und Snape gestritten hatten. Schon seit Jahren versuchte Lily Snape davon zu überzeugen, dass Avery und Mulciber kein guter Umgang für ihn waren, weil sie beide aus Todesserfamilien kamen. Sie war nur auf eine Mauer gestoßen und die Fronten hatten sich zwischen ihnen immer mehr verhärtet. Mittlerweile sprachen sie so gut wie nicht mehr miteinander, vor allem, da es bekannt war, wie sehr Snape James Potter hasste.

Mary aß stumm ihr Porridge und hoffte, niemand möge sie ansprechen. Sie hoffte, für den Rest des Schuljahres einfach unsichtbar werden zu können.

Sie hatte Mulciber kein einziges Mal in der Großen Halle gesehen und achtete auch tunlichst darauf, ihren Peinigern nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Im Unterricht widmete sie ihn keines Blickes. Sie war so verletzt und gedemütigt, dass sie jeden Abend weinte.

Nur das Lernen für die Prüfung beschäftigte sie und ließ sie für einige Zeit das schlimme Erlebnis vergessen.

Sie saß meistens den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek, auch samstags und sonntags, schrieb sich Notizen, vergrub sich in Büchern und wiederholte den Stoff für die UTZe.

Es war ein Freitagabend kurz vor halb neun, die Bibliothek begann sich langsam zu leeren, als Valentina zu Marys Tisch kam.

„Auch wenn du nichts unternehmen wirst, ich werde es dennoch tun", sagte sie entschieden.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Mary erschrocken.

„Du magst vielleicht den Vorfall nicht melden, aber ich hab jetzt etwas anderes. Ich hab die zwei Jungs sozusagen bei den Eiern", erklärte Valentina triumphierend. „Diesmal können sie sich nicht rausreden!"

„Was hast du vor?!", fragte Mary panisch. „Bitte, mach nichts…"

„Schon gut, ich werde dich raushalten. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass Bestrafungen bei den beiden sowieso nichts bringen. Man muss ihnen eine richtige Lektion erteilen." Mit dieser rätselhaften Aussage ließ sie Mary wieder allein.

* * *

><p>Valentina wartete vor dem Eingang in die Kerker auf die Slytherins. Avery und Mulciber kamen um kurz vor neun zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie funkelten Valentina bösartig an.<p>

„Was willst du Lenormand? Hast du dich verirrt? Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, das ist nicht der Gryffindorturm", giftete Avery.

„Ich hab auf euch zwei Hübsche gewartet", sagte sie gespielt freundlich und grinste fies.

„Was willst du?", fragte Mulciber.

„Ihr habt echt verdammt großes Glück, dass Mary den Vorfall nicht sofort gemeldet hat. Da seid ihr ja mal wieder davongekommen. Nun", sie machte eine theatralische Pause, „das mag euch vielleicht einmal gelungen sein, ein zweites Mal bestimmt nicht."

„Was willst du?! Spuck es aus!", forderte Avery ungeduldig.

„Sachte, sachte", sagte Valentina. „Ihr beide seid ganz schöne Klatschtanten. Ihr solltet vielleicht zukünftig ein bisschen besser darauf achten, wo ihr euch unterhaltet und wer euch dabei belauschen könnte. Vor allem… wenn ihr… gesetzeswidrige Sachen besprecht, zum Beispiel sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, und dabei auch… ein paar interessante Namen fallen."

Die beiden Jungs erbleichten. „Was hast du gehört?!"

„Alles, um genau zu sein. Dass ihr euch so schnell es geht, diesem Lord anschließen wollt, dass ihr das hier", sie deutete auf ihren linken Unterarm, wo die Todesser ein Symbol eingraviert hatten, „so schnell es geht bekommen wollt und dass ihr auch Kontakte habt, die das organisieren sollen. Die Lestranges und die Carrows, interessant zu wissen, wer so alles in die dunklen Künste verstrickt ist. Soweit ich weiß, hat diese Familien noch keiner öffentlich verdächtigt, wäre doch zu dumm, wenn sich das durch eure Fahrlässigkeit ändern würde. Würde das euer Lord gut finden?"

Mulciber und Avery traten nur bedrohlich auf sie zu, aber keiner konnte etwas darauf erwidern. Valentina hatte erreicht, was sie wollte.

„Wenn du irgendwem was sagst…"

„Dann dürfte das ja weitreichende Folgen, nicht nur für euch beide haben. Ihr fliegt hier und heute von Hogwarts. Und wenn die Geschichte mit der armen Mary noch dazu kommt, droht euch nicht nur der Schulverweis, sondern auch eine Gefängnisstrafe. Wie erklärt ihr das euren Eltern? Ein paar Wochen vor dem Abschluss rausgeflogen, das wäre doch… überaus peinlich, nicht wahr? Ihr wollt doch das Ansehen eurer Familie nicht in den Dreck ziehen."

„Du kannst das doch gar nicht beweisen", meinte Avery, wobei er nicht sonderlich selbstsicher klang.

„Man müsste doch nur deinen Zauberstab nehmen, Mulciber, und sehen, was du zuletzt gezaubert hast. Wenn man den Unverzeihlichen Fluch darunter findet… Das könnte Ärger geben."

„Das wagst du nicht…", zischte Mulciber mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Er kochte vor Wut.

„Ach…"

Valentina drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte. „Ich könnte hier und jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm alles erzählen. Es sei denn…"

Sie drehte sich um und trat langsam mit verschränkten Armen auf Mulciber zu. „Es sei denn _du_", sie bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust, „tust mir einen Gefallen."

„Ja, klar, mit Sicherheit und was?", fragte er.

„Es war nicht lustig, was du mit Mary gemacht hast, deshalb wirst du dich bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Tatsächlich? Das glaube ich kaum. Sie ist und bleibt ein Schlammblut, das es verdient hat…"

„Gut, wenn du nicht willst, dann…"

Sie tat so, als wolle sie gehen, doch Mulciber hielt sie zurück.

„Warte! Wenn ich mich bei ihr entschuldige, dann verrätst du uns nicht?"

„Ja, aber du musst noch etwas anderes machen."

„Was?!"

„Wenn ihr wirklich nicht wollt, dass ich irgendeinem Lehrer von diesen ganzen Sachen erzähle, dann wirst du dich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und zwar vor allen anderen unten im Hof während der Pausen."

Mulcibers Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, aber er sagte nichts.

„Desweiteren wirst du sie bei dieser Gelegenheit auch fragen, ob sie mit dir zum Abschlussball gehen will."

Mulciber sah plötzlich aus, als hätte man ihn gezwungen Skele- Wachs zu trinken oder in die sauerste Zitrone der Welt zu beißen.

„Du spinnst doch! Nie im Leben mach ich das! Ich hab einen Ruf zu verlieren! Wie steh ich denn da?!"

„Du hast noch mehr zu verlieren, wenn ich zu Dumbledore gehe", sagte Valentina bedrohlich und sah dem Slytherin fest in die Augen. „Also überleg es dir gut."

„Ich… Ich hab schon eine Verabredung!", entrüstete sich Mulciber, in Valentinas Augen ein jämmerlicher, erbärmlicher Versuch, sich rauszureden.

„Das hast du nicht. Du hast noch keiner zugesagt", sagte Valentina, die am Slytherintisch ihre Ohren gespitzt hatte. Alle Mädchen waren enttäuscht, weil Mulciber nicht mit ihnen zum Ball gehen wollte und es gab schon Getuschel darüber, warum er noch keine Partnerin hatte.

„Also, was ist jetzt?", fragte Valentina vielsagend. „Entweder oder. Willst du, dass ich euch verpetze?"

Mulciber und Avery wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Es war köstlich die beiden so in die Ecke gedrängt zu sehen.

„Nein."

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Du entschuldigst dich bei ihr und gehst mit ihr zum Abschlussball."

Mulciber blieb zwangsläufig nichts anderes übrig. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen fauchte er ein „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", aber Valentina konnte darüber nur lachen. Sie einigten sich auf den Deal.

Als sie triumphierend lachend davonschritt, ließ sie zwei vor Wut kochende Jungs zurück.

* * *

><p>War ihre Freundschaft auch für ein paar Tage etwas unterkühlt gewesen, so konnte man Mary MacDonald, Lily Evans und Valentina Lenormand von nun an wieder zusammensehen. Mary hatte keine Ahnung von dem Plan, Valentina wollte sie überraschen. Sie hatte auch bereits einen perfekten Zeitpunkt dafür geplant.<p>

Am Mittwochvormittag hatten die Gryffindors und die Slytherins aus der siebten Klasse eine Freistunde, die sie meistens im Hof draußen verbrachten. Der April brachte warmes Wetter und strahlenden Sonnenschein, sodass es viele zum Lernen an die Luft verschlug.

Mary und ihre beiden Freundinnen hatten sich am Brunnen im Hof niedergelassen und fragten sich gegenseitig in Zaubertränke aus. Andere hatten es ihnen gleichgetan. Der Hof war voller Schüler und von Gesprächen und Lachen erfüllt.

Mary sah auch Mulciber wieder, zum ersten Mal außerhalb des Unterrichts seit dem Vorfall. Er war von seiner üblichen Clique von Jungs und Mädchen umringt. Sie fand, dass er verändert war, aber entschied sich, sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Sie musste ihn vergessen, so wie Valentina ihr geraten hatte. Sie bemühte sich, ihn nicht zu beachten und nur auf ihre Pergamente zu sehen.

Valentina entschuldigte sich kurz von ihnen und schritt davon. Mary war so ins Lesen vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, dass ein ganzer Pulk an Schülern plötzlich auf sie und Lily zukamen. Die Stimmung auf dem Hof schien auf einmal umzuschlagen. Gespräche verstummten.

„Mary?" Valentina riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass die Slytherins vor ihr standen, vorne weg, Adrianus Mulciber.

Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich und ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihren Brustkorb.

„Hey, was ist denn da los?", fragten Sirius Black und James Potter und eine Gruppe Gryffindors näherte sich ebenfalls der Szene. „Gibt's hier etwa Ärger?"

„Sei still Potter", sagte Mulciber abschätzig. Sein Blick ruhte auf Mary. Die Situation war sichtlich angespannt, die einzige, die gelassen wirkte, war Valentina. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen stand sie neben Mulciber.

„Also, Adrianus, du hast was zu sagen. Bitte, jeder hört dir zu."

„Ich schwör dir, irgendwann, da…"

„Ich will nichts hören! Los jetzt!"

Mary verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Valentina zog sie an der Hand nach oben und schubste sie ein Stück in Richtung des Slytherins. Sie war plötzlich wie gelähmt vor Angst und die starrenden Blicke der anderen machten es nicht gerade besser.

„Also, Mary", sagte Mulciber und an seinem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass er lieber an jedem anderen Ort gewesen wäre, als hier auf dem Pausenhof. „Ich wollte dir gern etwas sagen." Er räusperte sich. „Also, das, was ich gemacht habe, das… das war nicht in Ordnung und ich möchte mich gerne bei dir… entschuldigen."

Hatte sie sich verhört?

„Ähm, wie bitte?"

„Tut uns echt Leid, was wir gemacht haben."

„Ehrlich?"

Er nickte.

„Da war aber noch etwas anderes, was du sagen wolltest", drängte Valentina.

„Ja, ja", zischte Mulciber.

„Ich denke, alle hören dir genau zu."

„Mary, damit du auch wirklich siehst, dass ich es auch wirklich ernst meine, wollte ich dich fragen, ob…" Es kostete ihn sichtlich Überwindung. „Wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mich zum Abschlussball begleiten willst."

In der Stille, die daraufhin den Hof erfasste, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle sahen sich geschockt und entsetzt an. Einer ganzen Reihe von Mädchen, die bislang noch spöttisch gegrinst hatten, entglitt die Miene. Sowohl die Gryffindors als auch die Slytherins starrten sich ungläubig an. Manche sahen Mulciber an, als dachten sie, er wäre nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen und wäre verrückt geworden.

Marys Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie spürte, wie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flatterten.

„Ist das… Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest…"

„Ja! Ja, das möchte ich!", sagte sie voller Freude.

„Gut, dann… Dann ist das ja alles… geklärt", sagte er und zog mit hochrotem Kopf von dannen.

* * *

><p>Die Nachricht, dass die muggelstämmige Mary MacDonald aus Gryffindor mit Adrianus Mulciber zum Abschlussball ging, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogwarts und schlug hohe Wellen.<p>

Mary war so glücklich wie selten zuvor und konnte den Abend des Balls kaum erwarten. Wenn sie durch die Gänge ging oder in der Großen Halle saß, spürte sie ständig die Blicke der anderen auf sich. Andere Mädchen, vor allem aus Slytherin, warfen ihr immer wieder böse Blicke zu, aber Mary konnte darüberstehen. Jedes Gespött schien von ihr abzuprallen. Durch ihre Vorfreude auf ihre Verabredung und den Ball verging die Zeit wie im Flug. Ehe sie es sich versah, waren die Prüfungen geschrieben und der Abschlussball stand bevor.

Den ganzen Tagen schon war Mary völlig aufgeregt und durch den Wind. Stunden vor ihrem Treffen mit Adrianus ging sie ins Bad, machte sich ihre Haare und legte Make- Up auf. Ihr Kleid hatte sie in den Weihnachtsferien zusammen mit ihrer Mutter in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Es war dunkelblau und legte sich eng an ihren Körper, ließ ihre Schultern frei, aber zeigte nicht zu viel Dekolleté. Es reichte fast bis zum Boden. Mary hatte ihre Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und wählte Schuhe mit einem leichten Absatz.

Kurz vor acht verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen, die sich mit ihren Begleitern trafen, und ging die Treppe nach unten in die Große Halle. Vor der Tür wartete Adrianus auf sie. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Festumhang.

„Hi", sagte Mary, deren Herz schon wieder vor Freude hüpfte und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte.

Er nickte ihr nur zu. Sie ignorierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich verriet, dass er nicht begeistert war, und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Andere Paare warfen ihnen Blicke zu. Sie stachen definitiv aus der Masse hervor.

Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden und stattdessen durch eine lange Tafel ersetzt worden. Die Lehrer saßen am Kopf des Tisches. Die Große Halle waren in den Farben der vier Häuser geschmückt worden und eine Band spielte auf einer Bühne, die man extra für die Feier aufgebaut hatte.

Mary und Mulciber suchten sich einen Platz in der Mitte und ließen sich zwischen den anderen Paaren nieder. Sie hatten bisher nicht miteinander gesprochen, aber Mary war aufgefallen, dass Adrianus sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Auch andere warfen Mary bewundernde Blicke zu, weil ihr Auftreten am heutigen Abend in so krassem Widerspruch zu sonst stand. Sie hatte sich noch nie hübsch angezogen oder geschminkt.

Eine peinliche Stille bestand zwischen ihnen. Die anderen Paare sprachen angeregt miteinander, nur zwischen ihnen wollte kein Gespräch entstehen. Mary genoss es einfach nur, neben Adrianus zu sitzen, aber natürlich hätte sie sich gewünscht, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie sah ihm an, dass es ihm nicht behagte, den Abend mit ihr verbringen zu müssen. Sie hatte im Vorfeld mitbekommen, dass einige Mädchen sauer auf ihn waren, weil er einer Schlammblüterin den Vorzug gegeben hatte. Sie kannten allerdings auch nicht die Hintergrundgeschichte.

Valentina hatte Mary erzählt, was sie gemacht hatte. Zuerst war Mary alles andere als begeistert gewesen, weil Mulciber sie nicht aus freien Stücken, sondern im Zuge einer Erpressung gefragt hatte, jetzt aber war sie trotzdem froh, wie es gekommen war. Sie schob ihre Bedenken beiseite und wollte sich einfach nur auf den Abend besinnen.

Sie wählten sich Getränke und Essen aus.

„Ähm, du siehst… im Übrigen sehr gut aus", sagte Mary in einem vorsichtigen Versuch, Kommunikation zwischen ihnen herzustellen.

„Sollte das nicht eigentlich der Junge zu dem Mädchen sagen?", meinte Mulciber.

Mary lächelte verlegen und strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren. Adrianus betrachtete sie von der Seite.

„Bist du das nicht immer auf dem Quidditchfeld, die uns beim Training zuschaut?"

Mary lief rot an und ihre Wangen glühten. „Tut mir Leid, ja, das war ich. Ich wollte halt…"

„Du wolltest mich sehen, oder?"

„Es ist ja offensichtlich."

Die peinliche Situation wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der sich zu einer festlichen Ansprache erhoben hatte. Er wünschte den Siebtklässlern alles Gute und viel Erfolg für ihre weitere Zukunft. Danach kamen die beiden Schulsprecher, die jeweils eine Rede vorbereitet hatten. Mary hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Ihre Augen waren auf Mulciber gerichtet.

Er hatte eine Hand auf dem Tisch, die andere ruhte auf seinem Oberschenkel. Mary wollte sie ergreifen, wollte gerne ihre Hand auf die seine legen, aber hielt sich zurück. Das wäre keine gute Idee, denn sie wusste, dass er sie wegstoßen würde. Er interessiert sich nicht für sie, das musste sie akzeptieren, also konnte sie von dem Abend auch nicht erwarten, dass etwas Besonderes passieren würde, was sie alle Mädchen auf ihrem Abschlussball wünschten.

Sie bekam das Ende der Reden kaum mit, da wurde das Fest eröffnet. Sie aßen stumm ihre Mahlzeiten. Ab und zu warfen sie sich kurze Blicke zu und versuchten die unangenehme Situation zwischen sich mit einem Lächeln irgendwie zu überwinden.

Mit fortschreitendem Abend kamen sie endlich ein bisschen zum Reden. Viele Paare tanzten zur Musik. Sie sah Lily und James, Valentina und einen Jungen, den sie nicht kannte und viele andere, die sich mit ihren Begleitern amüsierten.

Mary und Mulciber waren zwei von wenigen, die nicht auf der Tanzfläche waren. So schön sie es auch fand, mit ihm hier zu sein, ein bisschen mehr hätte sie selbst von ihm erwartet, auch wenn er es nicht mochte, dass er den Abend mit ihr verbringen musste. Ihr fiel auf, dass ihr ein paar Mädchen entweder neidvolle oder wütende Blicke zuwarfen und auf ihren Begleiter schielten, so als erwarteten sie, dass er Mary jede Minute fallen lassen und mit ihnen tanzen würde.

Mary hätte gerne mit ihm getanzt, aber traute sich nicht, ihn zu fragen, aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Die Blamage war für ihn ohnehin schon groß, ihn auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren, würde ihn bei seinen Freunden noch größerem Gespött aussetzen. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass es fast Mitternacht war.

„Ähm, willst du woanders hingehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Es ist sehr laut hier, vielleicht…"

„Ja!", sagte Adrianus sofort. „Ja, gehen wir woandershin!"

Sie war überrascht von seiner schnellen Zusage, aber freute sich. Sie erhoben sich und verließen die große Halle in Richtung des Schulgartens.

Überall hatte man bunte Lampen und Laternen als Dekoration aufgehängt. Es war angenehm warm und der Himmel war sternenklar. Mary strich ein paar Falten auf ihrem Kleid glatt, während sie zwischen den Hecken und Blumenbeeten entlangschritten. Mulciber hatte seine Hände in seinen Umhangtaschen versteckt.

Sie setzten sich auf den Rand eines Beetes, in dem Rosen blühten. Die Musik vom Fest war nicht mehr zu hören und sie waren völlig allen. Mary strich sich mit den Händen über ihre Oberarme.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Mulciber.

„Nein, nein. Ich finde es OK."

Die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen stellte sich wieder ein und von Minute zu Minute wurde es Mary unangenehmer. Sie entschloss sich, einen Versuch zu wagen, auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Hör mal, tut mir Leid, dass du… also, dass wir beide halt… Ich hab Valentina nicht darum gebeten."

„Ach", er winkte ab. „Ist schon gut. Das wird mir ja bloß… bis in alle Ewigkeit nachhängen…"

„Was hat sie denn zu dir gesagt, dass du mit mir zum Ball gehst?", wollte sie wissen, wobei sie seinen letzten Kommentar ignorierte.

„Das willst du lieber nicht wissen", sagte er.

„Tut mir jedenfalls Leid, wenn du wegen dieser Sache Ärger hast."

„Ach. Alle Mädchen aus Slytherin sind jetzt nur ziemlich sauer auf mich, aber das wird sich schon legen", meinte er nur.

„Ähm, Adrianus?"

„Oh, ähm, Adrian ist OK. So nennt mich jeder."

„OK. Dabei ist dein Name wirklich schön. Magst du ihn nicht so gern?" Mary gefielen die Vornamen in den reinblütigen Familien.

„Naja, ich mag ihn ausgeschrieben nicht so sehr", meinte Mulciber.

„Verstehe." Ihr Herz schlug schon wieder so schnell. War es nur, weil sie es endlich schafften, miteinander zu sprechen?

„Tja, jetzt ist ja alles vorbei, nicht wahr? Wir haben es geschafft! Die Schule ist aus."

„Ja. Das ist… richtig gut."

„Weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule machen willst? Ich meine, willst du ins Ministerium oder nach Gringotts?", fragte sie.

„Kein Plan", sagte Adrian und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendein anderes Land anschauen, wäre nicht schlecht. „Aber ich glaube, Ministerium ist nichts für mich. Hast du dir schon was überlegt?"

„Ja. Ich will Heilerin werden. Diesen Sommer mache ich ein Praktikum im St. Mungo."

„Verstehe. Das soll doch sehr schwer sein, dort Plätze zu bekommen?", meinte er anerkennend.

„Ich bin in allen Fächern, die ich brauche, sehr gut. Und ich kenne jemanden, der dort arbeitet. Er hat mir geholfen."

Er nickte.

Ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen Mary ins Gesicht und sie war es leid, sie immer nach hinten zu streichen. Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Haarspange und öffnete ihre langen, braunen Haare. Sie schüttelte sie aus und sie fielen in sanften Wogen über ihre Schultern.

Mulciber sah, was sie mit ihren Haaren machte und er musste zugeben, dass sie mit offenen Haaren besser aussah. Sie gefiel ihm sogar irgendwie. Sonst hatte sie immer einen strengen Pferdeschwanz. Er hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber ihr gesamtes Outfit stand ihr sehr gut. Bislang hatte er sie allenfalls als Mauerblümchen betrachtet und er hätte niemals erwartet, wie hübsch sie aussehen konnte. _Wie hübsch das kleine Schlammblut aussehen konnte…_

Er hätte den Abend natürlich lieber mit jemand anderem verbracht, aber es hätte ihn mit Mary auch schlimmer treffen können. Sie war nett, für ein Schlammblut und eine Gryffindor. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, dass sie in ihn verknallt war. Trotz des üblen Streiches, den er und Avery ihr gespielt hatten.

„Es hat mir im Übrigen sehr viel bedeutet, dass du dich… naja… entschuldigt hast. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht gemacht hättest, wenn Valentina nicht… aber trotzdem. Danke dafür. Hast du es wirklich ehrlich gemeint?"

Mulciber seufzte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte es ihm überhaupt nicht Leid getan. Er fand sogar, dass Mary es verdient hatte, so bestraft zu werden und seine Entschuldigung war nicht von ihm gekommen, sondern erzwungen gewesen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich heute deutlich schlechter damit. Sein Blick fiel auf Marys nackte Schulter. Ihre Haut war glatt, beinahe makellos. Nur ein winziger Fleck erinnerte an die Stelle, wo sie sich an dem Stein gestoßen hatte. Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, ihre Haut anfassen zu wollen.

„Ja, doch", sagte er. „Es tut mir schon Leid."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Es war ein warmes und freundliches Lächeln und nichts wies daraufhin, dass sie ihm böse war. Ihm fielen ihre vollen Lippen auf; sie trug sogar Schminke. Er verstand gar nicht, wie sie so nah neben ihm sitzen konnte. War das schon die ganze Zeit so oder waren sie sich jetzt näher als noch gerade eben?

„Danke."

„Wollen wir… langsam mal reingehen? Es ist… spät", meinte Mulciber, doch weder er noch Mary rührten sich von der Stelle.

„Ja, gleich. Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen bleiben", raunte Mary.

Im Nächsten Moment küsste sie ihn. Er war zuerst völlig überrumpelt von ihr, aber nach und nach ging er auf sie ein. Er roch den Duft ihrer Haare. Ihre Lippen schmeckten fruchtig, von dem Getränk, das sie zum Essen gehabt hatte. Ihre Hand wanderte an seine Schulter und Mulciber ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Hand vorsichtig an ihre Taille fasste.

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde er sich in der Situation völlig verlieren, doch dann übernahm sein Verstand wieder die Oberhand.

Adrian riss sich ruckartig von Mary los und stand auf. Beide rangen nach Luft.

„Der Abend ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei…", sagte Mulciber verlegen und eilte davon.

* * *

><p>Mary konnte sich kaum rühren, so peinlich berührt war sie. Hatten sie sich gerade geküsst? Hatte sie ihn geküsst? Und war er wirklich darauf eingegangen? Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und die Schmetterlinge tanzten sofort wieder in ihrem Bauch.<p>

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Auch wenn er nicht so gut begonnen hatte, es war der schönste Abend seit langem gewesen und besser hätte ihr Abschlussball nicht werden können.

* * *

><p><em>2 Jahre später, Dezember 1979 <em>

Der Zaubererkrieg erreichte allmählich seinen Höhepunkt und täglich gab es Meldungen über verschwundene und getötete Menschen.

Mary MacDonald lebte inzwischen in London und arbeitete im St. Mungo- Hospital als angehende Heilerin in Ausbildung. Sie hatte eine kleine Wohnung gemietet, die sie bis vor kurzem mit einer Mitbewohnerin geteilt hatte. Die junge Frau war inzwischen ausgezogen und Mary lebte nun allein. Es waren dunkle Zeiten, das sah sie jeden Tag bei ihrer Arbeit. Vor allem natürlich, wenn man muggelgeboren war wie sie.

Sie wusste von Lily und James, die mittlerweile verheiratet waren, und auch von Valentina, dass sie sich Voldemort oder dem Dunklen Lord, wie auch immer man ihn nennen sollte, offen widersetzten und für eine Organisation namens Orden des Phönix arbeiteten. Angeblich sollten noch mehr ihrer alten Schulfreunde ebenfalls beteiligt sein.

Sie hatte sich immer aus allem herausgehalten und war damit gut gefahren. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, den Kopf unten zu halten. Ihren Muggeleltern hatte sie die Vorkommnisse in der Zaubererwelt zur Vorsicht verschwiegen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen.

Sie lebte in ihrer kleinen Welt, in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, und tat alles, um nicht aufzufallen. Und sie tat ihre Arbeit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Es war zu ihrer Angewohnheit geworden, dass sie ihre Abende meist allein in ihrer Wohnung in Gesellschaft einer Katze verbrachte, nur manchmal zog es sie in eine kleine Bar in einer entlegenen Gegend in London, von der sie wusste, dass der Krieg noch nicht dort angekommen war. Dort trafen sich Zauberer und Hexen, die mit allem nichts zu tun haben wollten, Reinblüter, Halbblüter oder Muggelstämmige wie sie.

Sie genoss es, bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey oder Elfenwein die Sorgen ihres Alltags, wenn sie wieder einmal Verwundete aus Kämpfen behandeln musste, vergessen konnte. Und ihre Einsamkeit.

Sie hatte keinen Freund und sie beneidete ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler wie Lily, die bereits verheiratet waren. Lily sollte sogar angeblich schwanger sein.

All das stand für Mary in weiter Ferne. Sie hatte in ihrer Schulzeit keinen Freund gehabt und das sollte sich auch danach nicht ändern.

Verliebt war sie schon gewesen, aber unglücklich.

_Adrian Mulciber._

Dieser Name ließ noch heute einen Schauer über ihren Rücken fahren. Sie war damals total in ihn verschossen gewesen, aber da er ein Reinblüter aus einer Todesserfamilie war, die Muggelgeborene verachtete, hatte nie eine Chance für sie bestanden. Er und ein Mitschüler hatten ihr einmal sogar übel mitgespielt. Zur Strafe hatte Valentina ihn gezwungen, mit Mary auf den Abschlussball zu gehen.

Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen. Sie hatten sich sogar geküsst.

Bei der Zeugnisvergabe ein paar Tage später hatten sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen. Er hatte sie gemieden und sie wie Luft behandelt. Danach hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren; jeder war seiner Wege gegangen.

Sie glaubte, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht vergangen waren, denn sie dachte desöfteren noch über ihn nach und was aus ihm geworden sein mochte. Vermutlich war er ein Todesser geworden und kämpfte jetzt für den Lord. Es machte sie irgendwie traurig und manchmal hätte sie ihn gerne wiedergesehen. War er vielleicht schon verheiratet? Ging es ihm gut? Es quälte sie. Die Gedanken an ihre Jugendliebe aus der Schule machten ihr Alleinsein noch unerträglicher.

* * *

><p>Als sie ihr einsames Dasein wieder einmal besonders quälte, entschloss sie sich spätabends, ein Glas trinken zu gehen. Es war Dezember und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Kein frohes Weihnachten, sondern ein sorgen- und angsterfülltes. Die Zeitungen schrieben über neue Opfer und Festnahmen. Bartemius Crouch Senior lenkte das Ministerium mit hartem Kurs gegen die Bedrohung.<p>

Mary betrat die Bar und suchte sich einen Platz am Tresen. Sie bestellte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Es war nach elf Uhr und die Bar war kaum besetzt. Nur in einer Ecke saßen eine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer, Pfeife rauchend und Karten spielend.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein weiterer Gast die Bar betrat. Eine Person trat neben sie an den Tresen und bestellte sich ebenfalls ein Getränk.

Als sie dem jemand einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, blieb ihr beinahe das Herz stehen.

„Adrian", sagte sie und konnte es kaum glauben.

Der Angesprochene erstarrte, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf, als er sie erkannte.

Adrian Mulciber hatte sich kaum verändert, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Er war genauso gut aussehend, groß gewachsen, muskulös wie eh und je. Der einzige Unterschied war der leichte Bart, den er sie hatte wachsen lassen. Er war in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet.

„Von allen Hinterhofspelunken, die ich mir aussuche, treffe ich ausgerechnet Mary MacDonald darin", sagte er grinsend. „Ich hab aber auch immer ein Glück."

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Was treibt dich in diese Gegend?", wollte Mary wissen.

„Nichts besonders."

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Mary. Ihr wurde mulmig in seiner Gegenwart. Er hatte immer noch dieselbe Wirkung auf sie wie damals in der Schule. Ihr Herz flatterte und ihr Bauch kribbelte.

„Ganz OK. Was machst du so?"

„Nichts besonderes. Mich betrinken", scherzte sie und hielt ihr Glas hoch.

„So ganz allein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hab halt niemanden."

„Keinen Freund?", fragte Mulciber.

Mary schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du im St. Mungo angefangen?"

„Ja, ich bin im zweiten Ausbildungsjahr. Was machst du beruflich?"

„So hier und da etwas."

„Verstehe."

Es war eine merkwürdige Situation. Der Mann, an dem sie zwei Jahre lang gedacht hatte, wegen dem sie schlimmen Kummer und Glücksgefühle zugleich erlebt hatte, tauchte plötzlich wieder vor ihr auf. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Und er sah so verteufelt gut aus, dass es sie in Wallung brachte.

Mulciber zog den linken Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben und zeigte ihr ein Tattoo, das dort in seine Haut eingraviert war, ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Sie hatte also richtig vermutet, er war ein Todesser geworden.

„Du bist einer von denen", sagte sie.

„Ja."

„Tja, ich hab mich nicht geändert, ich bin immer noch das kleine Schlammblut von damals."

* * *

><p>Sie überredete ihn, bei ihr zu bleiben und sich mit ihr eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu teilen. Je mehr sie tranken, desto ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung und desto leichter kamen sie ins Reden über alte Zeiten.<p>

„Weißt du noch der Abschlussball?", fragte Mary kichernd. Ihre Wangen hatten sich rot gefärbt und ihr war heiß vom Alkohol.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", meinte Mulciber und leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug, um sich gleich darauf nachzuschenken. „Das war eine Geschichte. Ich hatte Ärger mit meinen Eltern, weil ich im Jahrbuch mit einer Muggelstämmigen auf dem Foto abgebildet bin. Avery zieht mich bis heute damit auf."

„Alles dank Valentina. Du warst total miesepetrig den ganzen Abend und alle Mädchen waren neidisch, dass ich mit dir hingegangen bin", sagte Mary und klang etwas lallend dabei.

„Ja. Irgendwie waren… alle nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen", stellte Mulciber fest. „Wenn ich ihr bei einem Kampf gegen den Orden begegne, werde ich es ihr endlich heimzahlen."

„Wir haben sogar im Garten geknutscht. Weißt du das auch noch?"

„Jaah, das war… Wahnsinn. Wahnsinn… Ich konnte den anderen nicht in die Augen schauen."

„Ich war echt happy an dem Abend", sagte Mary lachend. „Du weißt ja, dass ich total auf dich stand in der Schule."

„Ja, das weiß ich noch. Echt witzig."

„Wie hast du das eigentlich rausgefunden?"

„Ach, du hast mich immer so angestarrt. Ich fand das voll lästig und an dem einen Tag, bin ich dir und deiner Freundin nach der Bibliothek gefolgt und hab gehört, wie ihr über mich gesprochen habt."

* * *

><p>Sie sprachen und schwelgten in Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit bis spät in die Nacht und sie die einzigen Gäste in der Bar waren. Der Besitzer verwies sie irgendwann höflich nach draußen. Mary war müde und wollte nach Hause. Beide waren völlig betrunken.<p>

„Es war nett, dich mal wieder zu sehen", sagte Mary. „Ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder."

Sie versuchte, davon zu torkeln, rutschte jedoch auf dem Schnee aus und wäre beinah auf dem Bürgersteig gestürzt, wenn Mulciber sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Vorsichtig, nicht so stürmisch. Ich sollte dich begleiten", sagte er.

„Oh, nein, nein!", wehrte sie ab. „Ich hab's nicht weit, ich schaff das schon."

„Das sehe ich", sagte er, während er sie auf den Beinen hielt.

„Nein, so viel Anstand, dass ich eine Lady nichts nachts allein im Dunkeln nach Hause gehen lasse, habe ich dann doch noch", sagte er, wobei er sich zusammenreißen musste, den Satz gerade herauszubringen.

Mary musste sich an ihn lehnen, um nicht umzufallen. „Schon gut, ich wohn ja nicht weit von hier."

Sie gingen zusammen durch die Straßen zu Marys Wohnung. Mulciber begleitete sie die Treppe hinauf, da sie sich nicht mehr richtig auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Morgen war sie für eine lange Schicht eingeteilt. An der Tür angekommen, sperrte Mary auf und trat in den Flur. Adrian blieb an den Türrahmen angelehnt stehen.

„Mach´s gut", sagte er und wollte schon wieder gehen.

Mary hielt ihn zurück. „Warte doch bitte noch!"

„Ich muss gehen. Leb wohl."

„Ich möchte gerne, dass du noch bleibst", sagte Mary, griff ihn vorsichtig vorne am Umhang und zog ihn zu sich. Mit großen, runden Augen sah sie zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich hab doch nicht so lange an dich gedacht und auf dich gewartet, dass ich dich jetzt einfach so gehen lasse", flüsterte sie.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er.

„Seit der Schule habe ich mich immer gefragt, wo du bist. Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe."

Sie wurde zudringlicher und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Mulciber wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Mary versetzte der Tür einen Tritt, sodass sie zufiel, dann drängte sie Mulciber dagegen und begann, ihn zu küssen. In seinem trunkenen Zustand fiel es ihm schwer, sich gegen ihre Annäherung zu wehren. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Körper und ehe er es sich versah, glitt sein schwarzer Umhang zu Boden. Sein Widerstand brach und er ließ sie gewähren. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre Taille nach unten zu ihren Hüften.

Es war genauso wie damals in der Schule, als sie sich im Garten geküsst hatten, nur das sich seine Vernunft diesmal nicht meldete. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke und sie hatten sich der meisten Kleidung entledigt und waren auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

><p>Zwei Monate später titelte der <em>Tagesprophet, <em>dass man Adrianus Mulciber als Todesser entlarvt, verhaftet und zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt hatte. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als Mary herausfand, dass sie schwanger war.

Neun Monate später wurde ihr Sohn geboren.

Mary MacDonald und Adrianus Mulciber sollten sich nie wieder sehen und er sollte nie von seinem Sohn erfahren.


End file.
